Van de la mano
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Las vueltas que da la vida pueden ser muy curiosas e interesantes a veces. Kushina nunca habría pensado que le caería tan mal una persona, se consideraba la más juiciosa y sarcástica de sus hermanas, pero no tanto como para querer humillar a un hombre cada vez que podía. /— Tal vez y lo veas cautivador. /— ¡Pero juré que lo odiaría por siempre! [Minato/Kushina].


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones: **Hana Hyuuga es la madre de Hinata, solo le puse el nombre porque no tiene uno en la serie.

**Adaptación: **_Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Reparto:**_

_**Kushina Uzumaki como Elizabeth Bennet**_

_**Minato Namikaze como Fitzwilliam Darcy**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Van de la mano**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.

Y es ahí cuando los sentimientos del hombre en cuestión pasan a ser un misterio. Este pensamiento está tan profundizado en ciertas familias que llegan hasta a pensar que es propiedad suya y otras la de sus hijas.

— Mi querido señor Hiruzen, ¿sabías que la mansión al norte de Uzushiogakure finalmente se ha alquilado? —Le dijo un día su esposa— ¿No quieres saber quién es el nuevo inquilino?

— Cuéntamelo si quieres, no tengo ningún problema en escucharte —arrastró las palabras el hombre de la familia, desinteresado. Al contrario de sus hijas, que escuchaban todo detrás de la puerta, curiosas.

— Se trata de un joven del norte, Kizashi Haruno. Es de muy buena familia, ¡cuatro o cinco mil libras al año! O eso es lo que he oído… ¿no es extraordinario?

— ¿Y qué? No les afecta en nada a las niñas.

— Oh, querido, no me creo que seas tan ingenuo. ¡Es obvio que tendrá que fijarse en una de nuestras hijas!

— ¿Fijarse quién? —preguntó Kushina al aire cuando escuchó a su madre formar un alboroto en la oficina de su padre. Acababa de llegar de una de sus tantas caminatas y lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Mikoto y a Hana pegadas a la puerta, espiando a sus padres.

— ¡Shina, silencio, mamá dice que hay un chico llamado Kizashi alquilando la mansión del norte! —respondió Mikoto, emocionada.

— ¡Es rico, cinco mil al año! —le siguió Hana.

— ¡¿En serio?! —la pelirroja se sorprendió y se puso a escuchar también.

— ¡Tiene más de un coche con caballos y, lo mejor de todo, está soltero! —siguió hablando la esposa dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Es soltero! —dijeron para si Mikoto y Hana, quienes a cada palabra se entusiasmaban más y más.

— ¿Quién es soltero? —oyeron que les decía Mebuki, la hermana mayor, que había venido al oír tanto alboroto. Pero no tardó en asomarse al igual que las demás al escuchar el nombre de un tal Haruno.

— Es por eso que debes ir a visitarle —concluyó la señora. Hubieran seguido escuchando pero su padre salió de la habitación, sorprendiéndolas detrás de la puerta; la señora Biwako corriendo tras de él.

— ¿Y por qué no vas tú con las niñas, querida?

— ¡Sabes muy bien que no podemos ir si tú no lo haces primero! —al ver a su madre alejarse por el pasadizo ellas empezaron a seguirla, ¿su padre accedería? Es lo que todas querían saber.

— ¡Ve a verle! —volvió a insistir Biwako.

— No es necesario, ya lo hice —comunicó, deteniéndose una vez llegó a la sala, seguido por todas. Su esposa se quedó inmóvil, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado, sus hijas estaban igual de perplejas.

— ¡Señor Hiruzen! ¡Me afliges tanto! ¿No tienes compasión de mis pobres nervios? —exclamó melodramáticamente.

— Te equivocas, querida Biwako, les tengo gran respeto a tus nervios pues he convivido con ellos durante más de veinte años —se expresó él, con tono humorístico y cansino a la vez.

— ¿Es agradable? —le preguntó su mujer.

— ¿Quién? —Yoshino entró en la sala al ver que sus otras hermanas, su madre y su padre parecían tener un tipo de reunión. Había estado tan ocupada tocando el piano que no se percató.

— ¿Es apuesto? —intervino Hana.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Ja! Para mí que tiene verrugas de lo rico que es —bromeó Kushina.

— ¿Quién tiene verrugas? —la pelinegra seguía sin estar enterada de nada.

— Estaré de acuerdo en que se case con cualquiera de ustedes —dijo Hiruzen, esperando que con eso quedaran satisfechas y finalmente poder disfrutar del silencio que casi nunca había en la casa.

— ¿Entonces significa que irá al baile de mañana? —fue Mikoto quien finalmente se decidió a hablar.

— Supongo que sí —lo que siguió fue una sesión de chillidos emocionados, Mikoto y Hana intentando elegir qué se pondrían, qué vestidos, qué zapatos, qué joyas. Mebuki solo atinó a reír viendo que Yoshino seguía sin tener idea de nada. Y Kushina, bueno, ella solo rodó los ojos; esas dos siempre se ponían así cuando escuchaban el nombre de un joven millonario.

•○•○•

El baile estaba de lo más entretenido, las personas se reunían y hablaban amenamente, los músicos tocaban melodías de lo más hermosas y todos bailaban con alegría las piezas tradicionales. Era, según la opinión de muchos, una de las mejores fiestas que se habían dado en el pueblo de Uzu —que estaba a unas cuantas millas de su casa—.

— Si todos no acaban enamorados de ti, no entiendo nada de belleza —le dijo ella a su hermana mayor. Ambas estaban sentadas y junto a ellas estaba Tsume Inuzuka, la mejor amiga de la pelirroja.

— Ni de hombres —agregó la mayor. Las tres rieron de buena gana.

— ¡Pero qué dices! Los hombres son más fáciles, solo dicen estupideces —resolvió ella, tajantemente. Tsume rio con ella, estando de acuerdo.

— Ay Shina, algún día te enamorarás y tendrás que morderte la lengua —comentó la rubia haciendo uso del diminutivo de su nombre —de cariño—, su hermana siempre hacía comentarios no tan favorables para la persona de la que hablaba. A veces era demasiado franca.

La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos.

Poco a poco, las parejas dejaron de danzar, lo cual les pareció raro, ¡incluso los músicos habían dejado de tocar! Un silencio extraño se apoderó del salón y al ver como todos dirigían la vista hacia la entrada, giraron ellas también. Ahí, frente a todos, se alzaban tres figuras.

Una mujer de cabello castaño casi rayando al rojizo, con un moño atado y un mechón cubriéndole el ojo derecho. Un hombre de pelo rosado-grisáceo cuya curiosa forma resultaba ser la de una flor de cerezo y ojos azul claro. Y por último estaba un joven rubio, con flequillo a ambos lados de la cara y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo.

Porte digno, vestimentas muy finas —en comparación a los sencillos vestidos y trajes que vestían todos— y presencia distinguida era lo que los hacía resaltar entre la multitud.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos y los saludó, dando una reverencia. Le devolvieron el gesto.

— ¿Cuál de esos pavo reales es nuestro Kizashi? —le susurró Kushina a su amiga.

— Es el de la derecha; y a la izquierda está su hermana, Mei —respondió Tsume, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al mencionar a la mujer; no le daba buena espina.

— ¿Y ese con cara de estreñido? —dijo ella al ver la expresión de suma seriedad en el rostro del joven rubio.

— El del centro es un amigo suyo, Minato Namikaze.

— ¡Se ve tan infeliz!

— Infeliz podrá ser, pero pobre, ciertamente no es —insinuó la de marcas en las mejillas.

— Dime —pidió la pelirroja, viendo como la gente se abría paso para que los tres invitados llegaran al otro lado del salón. El que los saludó en la entrada, el señor Inuzuka y padre de Tsume, les daba la bienvenida y les hablaba sobre algunos de los presentes más destacados en ese sitio.

— Diez mil al año — ¡Oh! Eso era más de lo que ganaba Kizashi-san. Pues vaya que el hombre era rico—. Y es dueño de media Konoha.

— ¿Solo una pobre mitad? —susurró Kushina, sarcástica. Pero se callaron al ver que pasaban frente a ellas, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y cuando la pelirroja alzó la vista se encontró con que los ojos azules del rubio estaban mirándola. Al saberse descubierto apartó la vista y siguió caminando.

Una pequeña risilla se escapó de los labios femeninos. ¿Sería ella o el pobre parecía aturdido?

Todos quedaron expectantes viendo como los tres invitados llegaban a su lugar, y una vez puestos, los músicos empezaron a tocar de nuevo causando que la gente se dispersara para bailar de nueva cuenta.

Biwako insistió a su esposo para que presentara a sus hijas, este solo asentía distraído, pero no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su esposa. Ella pasó de él y buscó a sus hijas. Una vez estuvieron delante de Kizashi, Minato, Mei y el señor Inuzuka, este último las presentó.

— Kizashi-san, le presento a mi hija mayor, Tsume. A la señora Biwako, Mebuki-san, Kushina-san y Yoshino-san.

— Es un placer, tengo dos hijas más pero están bailando —su madre no podía estar más feliz teniendo en frente al que sería, según ella, el futuro esposo de alguna de sus hijas.

— Que bueno es conocerlas —dijo alegremente el peli-rosado.

— Y permítanme presentarles a Minato-san, de Konoha —dicho esto las hermanas hicieron una reverencia. El rubio las miró sin decir nada.

•○•○•

Kushina estaba al lado de Minato y Mei, viendo a su hermana bailar con Kizashi, se notaba que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, puesto que Mebuki no paraba de sonreír y su pareja no dejaba de mirarla, embobado por lo bien que bailaba. Fue tanta la alegría de ambos que no pudo resistir las ganas de bailar ella también.

— ¿Baila Minato-san? —se le hacía raro llamar con honoríficos a las personas, pero solo lo hacía cuando estaban en eventos sociales.

— Nunca si puedo evitarlo.

Seco, directo, claro. Así lo había dicho y la sonrisa que se le había contagiado de esos dos se esfumó al oír esas palabras, ¿era enserio? Ese tipo —de lo poco que lo conocía— ya se tenía bien ganado el papel de amargado; mira que rechazarla de esa manera…

De lo que no se percató fue de una castaña con ojos verde claro que veía la escena con satisfacción.

Pero de todos modos, no dejó que eso la deprimiera, ¿no quería bailar?, pues bien. No se hizo lío, y para eliminar la incomodidad y tensión que había en el aire, se fue a buscar a su amiga para sentarse en una de las mesas y contarle lo ocurrido.

— Oh, vamos Shina. A lo mejor le has interpretado mal —aunque ni ella ni Tsume estaban de acuerdo con lo antes dicho, el mensaje que había querido dar el de ojos azules había sido demasiado obvio para no entenderlo. Decidieron cambiar de tema a uno más agradable, pero cuando la indignación de la pelirroja era casi inexistente, vieron a los dos hombres caminando cerca de su mesa.

— Te lo juro, Minato. Nunca había visto doncellas tan encantadoras. ¡Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca! Pero, detrás de ti, está sentada Kushina-san, una de sus hermanas. Y te aseguro que es muy simpática.

Minato volteó discretamente para ver a la pelirroja. Su cabello era hermoso…pero, como había ocurrido al principio, volvió a desviar la mirada al tropezarse con la suya.

— Es linda, la verdad, pero no lo suficiente. Anda y vuelve con tu pareja, pierdes tiempo conmigo —dijo en toda respuesta. Mientras, a unos metros, cierta chica estallaba internamente en furia. ¡Era tan desagradable!

— Eh, tienes suerte. De lo contrario hubieras tenido que hablarle —Tsume le hizo un guiño. Ella le dio la razón y rieron juntas.

La velada resultó ser muy agradable para la familia. Biwako se dio cuenta del agrado que profesaba Mei, hermana de Kizashi, hacia su hija mayor. Él mismo había bailado con ella en dos ocasiones. Yoshino quedó halagada al oír que era la chica con más conocimientos en todo ese lugar —lo cual, a veces, la llevaba a ser pedante— y Mikoto y Hana le contaron con alegría a su madre la venida de la Policía Militar de Konoha, los Uchiha, así como su estadía durante todo el invierno en los cuarteles del pueblo. En resumen, se fueron satisfechas a su hogar.

•○•○•

— Kizashi-san es todo lo que un hombre debería ser —murmuró Mebuki. Ya era entrada la noche y se encontraba recostada en la cama junto a Kushina—. Es sensato, alegre…

— Guapo y muy rico —completó ella, traviesa.

— Shina, sabes bien que creo que el matrimonio…

— ¡No debe basarse en el dinero! —volvió a interrumpirla, riendo. Pero su hermana seguía con la duda de haberle gustado o no al chico de ojos verdes—. Mebuki, han bailado toda la noche y no apartaba la vista de ti. Al contrario, ¡es a ti a quien debe de gustarte! Te han gustado muchos estúpidos; tú siempre ves lo mejor de las personas, dejando lo malo de lado. Para ti todo el mundo es bueno y simpático.

— Su amigo no, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso de ti —dijo un poco indignada, apretando la almohada. La pelirroja supuso que hablaba de Namikaze, aunque bueno, le hubiera perdonado su vanidad si no hubiera herido la suya.

— Nah, es igual. De todas formas dudo que vuelva a hablar con él…

Pasaron la última media hora entre risas y sonrojos antes de dormir; pero lo que no esperaban era la increíble noticia que les llegaría a la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno.

— ¿Una carta de Mei-san? —Biwako estaba tan sorprendida que había dejado caer su taza de té—. ¡Ábrela, Mebuki, ¿qué esperas?!

— ¡Eso hago! —Gritó ella y se puso a leer, sonriente— Me invita a cenar con ella…pero su hermano se va a cenar fuera, con la Policía Militar. —ante esto ella dejó de sonreír.

— ¡Los Uchiha! —exclamó Mikoto, sorprendida.

— ¿Puedo ir en el carruaje? —Preguntó la hija mayor, recibiendo una negativa—. ¡Mamá, la mansión del norte está lejos!

— Por supuesto que no, irás a caballo —dictaminó la castaña, justo antes de que un trueno se escuchara a lo lejos. Ninguna de las hermanas comprendió el porqué de la orden de su madre, pero no fue hasta que Mebuki se marchó que Kushina logró descifrar el plan de su madre.

— Tendrá que quedarse esta noche, tal como lo imaginé —celebró Biwako, viendo como llovía afuera. Hiruzen solo atinó a elogiar sus poderes de casamentera.

— Aunque la lluvia no ha sido cosa tuya —admitió la pelirroja. Lo que hubiera dado por no dejar salir a su querida hermana con ese clima de haber sabido lo que le esperaría a la mañana siguiente…

«Hermana, mi amiga Mei no quiere que vuelva a casa hasta que esté mejor. Pero no se preocupen, aparte de dolor de garganta y dolor de cabeza no me pasa nada. Hasta entonces, Mebuki.»

Terminó de leer la carta que había recibido esa misma mañana después del desayuno y le pareció totalmente ridículo. Ridículo porque no podía creer que su madre haya sobrepuesto la posible relación entre Haruno y Mebuki sobre la salud de la antes mencionada.

— Bueno, si tu hermana se muere será un consuelo saber que fue por conquistar al tal Kizashi —ironizó su padre. Su esposa le restó importancia, nadie se moría por un resfriado. Pero, a diferencia de su madre, Kushina si se preocupaba por su hermana; tanto, que decidió ir a verle, ignorando las protestas de la mujer sobre no estar presentable. Total, solo eran tres millas, y le gustaba caminar.

Cruzó campos, saltó cercas y anduvo a paso ligero hasta que finalmente llegó a la casa. Su madre tenía razón, el borde de su vestido estaba cubierto de barro. Bah, que más daba, ¿ya estaba ahí, no? Una vez dentro la hicieron pasar al comedor donde estaban todos a excepción de Mebuki. A Mei le pareció sorprendente que haya caminado tres millas sola, y estaba segura de que la menospreció por eso; sin embargo, Kizashi la había tratado con amabilidad y alegría. Solo miró a Namikaze una vez, pero solo eso bastó para que se cohibiera un poco, pues no dejaba de mirarla, levemente embobado. Totalmente ajena a la admiración que profesaba este hacia sus ojos grises-violetas, que se hicieron más brillosos debido al ejercicio.

— Uh, no sabes lo buenos que están siendo conmigo… —dijo su hermana una vez llegó a su habitación— Siento que soy una molestia.

— Pues no tienes que sentirte así. No sé quién está más feliz de que estés aquí, si mamá o Kizashi —respondió ella con humor. Estuvieron hablando sobre Haruno y de lo atento que era con la rubia por casi media hora, y para cuando ya estaba atardeciendo Kushina supo que debía irse. Más Mei, que había estado platicando con los dos jóvenes en el primer piso sobre su escandalosa aparición de esa mañana, le invitó a pasar la noche. Lo cual no era más que fachada, puesto que, momentos antes de que Kushina llegara a la mansión, Mebuki le había rogado que, cuando su hermana se tuviera que ir, la llevaran con ella. Y no podía permitir que su _amiga_ saliera en esas condiciones.

La pelirroja siguió conversando con Mebuki hasta que esta se quedó dormida y se decidió a bajar, aunque no le gustara mucho la idea. Y tuvo toda la razón.

Resulta que Namikaze le había revelado su nivel de exigencia para con la mujer perfecta, demasiado alta; que supiera de música, canto, dibujo, baile y lenguas modernas. Y a ella no le sorprendió que conociera a muy pocas mujeres instruidas. ¡Por supuesto que no existía una mujer así! Y en todo caso, los hombres se espantarían tan solo verla; esto causó la gracia de Kizashi, quien oía todo con diversión.

La velada terminó y a la tarde siguiente ya se estaba retirando junto con sus hermanas y su madre —quienes habían llegado temprano para ver a Mebuki—.

•○•○•

— Bueno, querida Biwako. Espero que haya suficiente comida hoy porque al parecer tendremos un invitado —comunicó Hiruzen terminando de leer una carta —una vez su esposa llegó con sus hijas de la casa de Haruno—, la cual decía que su primo, Orochimaru, estaría de visita. Según la carta, daba a entender que era un clérigo de profesión y que le apasionaba ese simple hecho. En su opinión, él no era más que un hombre absurdo; lo podía deducir tan solo leyendo la carta. Más sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando estuvieron todos en la mesa.

— Es una suerte que tenga tanto talento para adular con delicadeza —se mofó discretamente de los continuos elogios que dedicaba su primo hacia la hija de "Chiyo-sama", su protectora; enviándole una mirada llena de complicidad a su hija favorita, para que continuase.

— ¿Y esos halagos vienen de un impulso del momento o los ha estudiado antes de venir? —Mebuki le pisó el pie debajo de la mesa, incrédula. Kushina apenas consiguió no reír, quería escuchar lo que diría su primo.

— Son del momento —dijo naturalmente, aunque sus ojos reflejaran otra cosa—. Y a pesar de que se me hace divertido pensarlos, siempre procuro que sean…originales —dicho esto el pelinegro desvió su mirada al costado derecho, donde estaba sentada la mayor de las hermanas.

— Oh, nadie podría sospechar que tiene ensayado sus modales —la insinuación de la pelirroja tuvo tanta gracia que Hana se limitó a reír en silencio y Mikoto soltó una carcajada, disimulándola con tos. La conversación terminó ahí.

Orochimaru era un hombre si bien astuto, su forma de expresarse lo hacían bajar significativamente, pues usaba palabras tan refinadas que lo hacían ver fuera de lugar. Y, aunque en un principio se había interesado por Mebuki, su madre le informó que estaba a punto de prometerse. Pero su otra prima, Kushina, quien la seguía tanto en edad como en belleza, no estaba mal…

El deseo de Mikoto por ir al pueblo se hizo evidente, por lo que todas sus hermanas, menos Yoshino, decidieron acompañarla. Una vez que llegaron, Mikoto y Hana —las hermanas menores— no tuvieron ojos más que para buscar a los de Konoha, pues les resultaban muy atractivos. Y uno les llamó especialmente la atención, pues no lo habían visto antes.

Se trataba de Fugaku Uchiha, y, según la información que Hana y Mikoto habían logrado sacarle, había llegado directamente de Konoha el día anterior, uniéndose a la Policía. Pronto descubrieron que era un joven agradable, pues hablaba de forma amena y suelta.

Siguieron charlando en medio de la calle, cuando un ruido les llamó la atención; a lo lejos pudieron ver que se trataba de Kizashi y Minato que venían montados en sus caballos, en cuanto las vieron se dirigieron hacia ellas para saludarlas. Por supuesto, fue Kizashi quien más habló.

— Justo estábamos yendo a su casa, Mebuki-san.

Namikaze asintió con la cabeza; estaba procurando no mirar a Kushina, cuando, de repente, su mirada choca con la de alguien más. Su semblante cambió radicalmente, y ella, al notar que Fugaku también cambiaba su expresión, se sorprendió. Mientras uno estaba con los ojos chispeantes de enfado, el otro estaba más blanco que el papel; pero el Uchiha pareció reaccionar, pues sus ojos se volvieron retadores.

Ella quedó anonadada, girando la cabeza para ver a Minato, luego a Fugaku, y nuevamente a Minato. Parecía que se odiaban porque ninguno había dejado de observar al otro, uno amenazante y el otro retadoramente.

Aunque, por unos instantes, le pareció ver cinismo en los ojos negros…

•○•○•

— ¿Usted…usted conoce a Minato? —cuestionó la de ojos gris-violeta. Decidió que le sacaría la verdad ese mismo día.

— Sí, desde niño. Quizá le resulte impresionante después de nuestro formal saludo de ahora —la verdad, no le sorprendió en absoluto. Pero esperaba que su estadía en el pueblo no se viera afectada por su relación con Namikaze.

— Oh, no se preocupe. Eso no pasará —pero solo con verla sabía que quería una explicación—. Verá, mi padre era el administrador de su hacienda, Minato y yo nos criamos juntos. Su padre me consideraba un hijo, y estuvimos ahí cuando él murió. Justo antes de expirar, el padre me donó la rectoría de su hacienda porque sabía que quería ser sacerdote. Pero Minato se la dio a otro hombre, por celos de que yo fuera el favorito de su padre.

— … —se había quedado sin palabras, ¡le parecía increíble que ese rubio fuera así de cruel! Desgraciar de ese modo a un amigo de la infancia, casi su hermano…

Cuando llegó a casa le contó a su hermana lo mismo que Fugaku le había contado a ella; Mebuki, que le estaba ayudando con el peinado para el baile —que se daría esa misma noche en la mansión alquilada por Haruno—, solo atinó a decir que todo debía ser un malentendido. No creía que el amigo de Kizashi haya hecho tal cosa.

— Pero no te preocupes, le sacaré la verdad a Kizashi-san cuando estemos allá —dijo la rubia. Pero se negó, si lo que le habían dicho no era cierto preferiría que Namikaze explicara el asunto.

Por otro lado, era tanta su felicidad por saber que Fugaku iría al baile que, a pesar de no hablar mucho con Orochimaru, no pudo evitar preguntarle si iría al baile.

— No veo porque no, además espero poder bailar con todas mis adorables primas —pudo detectar cierto grado de malicia en ese comentario—. Y sobre todo, aprovecho ahora para pedirle los dos primeros bailes.

Ante esto ella se quedó perpleja, pero luego pasó a desilusionarse, pues había planeado bailar con el Uchiha. Bueno, ¿qué más le quedaba? Eso le pasaba por abrir la boca.

•○•○•

Una vez Kushina entró al salón de la mansión no paró de buscar con la mirada a Fugaku. Lo buscó entre sus compañeros, que se destacaban por tener el símbolo de los Uchiha en sus trajes, pero no lo encontró. Pronto descubrió que no había venido.

Al principio había estado con un humor de los mil demonios, ni siquiera había podido disimular cuando habló con Kizashi. Pero se le bajó rápidamente, a pesar de que sus planes se vieron frustrados. Se encontró con Tsume y empezaron a hablar sobre su mala suerte, pero luego de unos minutos vio que su primo se acercaba para sacarla a bailar, tal como había prometido.

Pronto se arrepintió de aceptar, el no bailaba para nada bien. Perdía el compás y el ritmo sin darse cuenta, causándole toda la vergüenza que una pareja desagradable puede dar. Felizmente, la danza culminó y pudo volver a charlar con la Inuzuka. Pero se quedó asombrada cuando se dio cuenta que Namikaze estaba delante de ella, pidiéndole el próximo baile; y ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar, aceptó. Cuando él se hubo ido, dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente.

— Acabo de decirle que sí a Namikaze…

— Tal vez y lo veas cautivador —intentó animarla su amiga.

— ¡Pero juré que lo odiaría por siempre! —pasó un segundo de silencio antes de echarse a reír. Minato se le acercó cuando el baile estaba a punto de seguir, pero Tsume alcanzó a susurrarle algo ante lo que se quedó callada.

— No seas tonta, no permitas que tu capricho para con el Uchiha te haga parecer desagradable ante un hombre que vale diez veces más que él.

Una vez estuvieron bailando, Kushina empezó a hablar hasta que se quedaron sin tema de conversación.

— ¿Tiene como norma hablar mientras baila? —le preguntó el rubio con una muy bien ocultada curiosidad.

— No, soy antisocial y taciturna —respondió en broma. Pero no esperó a que él le preguntase si iba a menudo al pueblo con su familia, a lo cual respondió que sí y, no pudiendo resistir, añadió—: Hace solo unos días conocimos a un nuevo amigo.

— Fugaku-san puede hacer amigos fácilmente, otra cosa es que sepa conservarlos —Minato se mostró más serio que de costumbre, pues no le era grato escuchar ese nombre. Pero como obviamente ella no sabía los motivos, se atrevió a decir que había, desgraciadamente, perdido su amistad.

— ¿Se trata de algo imperdonable?

— Así es. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? —le espetó con algo de brusquedad parando de bailar, ella hizo igual.

— Solo quiero ver como es usted realmente —él le preguntó si había hecho un progreso—. Ninguno. He oído tanto sobre usted que no estoy segura.

— Pues espero que sea más claro de ahora en adelante —dicho esto empezaron a bailar nuevamente, pero sin apartar la vista del otro, en un concurso de miradas donde el orgullo estaba en juego. Terminó el baile y ella se marchó con una cara muy neutra, expresando su disgusto hacia el desprecio que sentía el ojiazul por el Uchiha.

Justo cuando estaba por salir del salón se encuentra con su primo, quien, viendo con sorpresa a su anterior pareja, decide ir a presentarse. Él era el sobrino de su protectora, Chiyo-sama.

— ¿Ah? ¡E-Espere, no puede ir así como así, lo considerará insolente! —demasiado tarde, él ya estaba saludando a Namikaze.

— Tiene usted parientes muy interesantes, Kushina-san —dijo en tono burlón e indiscreto la hermana de Haruno, Mei, al ver cómo el de pupilas alargadas se presentaba tan formalmente —rayando en lo ridículo— ante Minato. Ella solo le ignoró y siguió con su camino. Llegó con su amiga y empezaron a bromear de la extraña actitud de Orochimaru, pues parecía ser que seguía hablando con Minato.

— Ah, parece que mi familia no pudo escoger mejor día para hacer el ridículo —se lamentó ella recordando ver a Yoshino al piano y cantando, algo que en definitiva no se le daba bien. O a su madre, que presumía del posible compromiso entre su hija mayor y el dueño de la mansión con sus amigas.

— Es una suerte que Kizashi-san no se haya dado cuenta —dijo Tsume, viendo como el mencionado admiraba a Mebuki bailando con otra persona.

— ¡Pero si a él le gusta mucho!

— Ya, ¿pero le gusta él a ella? A él le gusta mucho Mebuki, pero puede que no pase de ahí si ella no le anima a…

— ¡Oh, vamos, sabemos que ella es muy tímida cuando se trata de estas cosas! Si él no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos es idiota —aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuera así. Tsume le recalcó que todos lo eran con el amor y que Kizashi no la conocía tanto como ellas.

El resto de la noche le causó irritación debido a que Orochimaru no se separaba de ella, le ofreció bailar con él muchas veces y aunque no consiguió que aceptara, impidió que bailase con otros. Hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de irse.

•○•○•

La familia estaba desayunando cuando Orochimaru solicitó una reunión privada con Kushina. Biwako, ante esto, aceptó inmediatamente, sospechando al igual que todos en el comedor de qué iría esa plática. Una a una se fueron yendo.

— No, no, espera. Nada puede decirme él que no puedan escuchar todos —la pelirroja entró en pánico tan solo imaginarse sola con ese hombre e intentó ser lo más razonable posible, pero parecía que a su madre lo razonable no le iba ni le venía.

— No digas tonterías, hija mía. Todos los demás a la sala —exclamó enviando a Mikoto fuera del comedor, seguida de Hana y Yoshino. Mebuki no se había levantado de la silla porque ella la tenía bien sujeta del brazo, rogándole a susurros que no la dejara. Su hermana no hizo más que disculparse antes de ser jaloneada de mala manera por su madre. Por último dirigió su mirada al único sentado todavía, su padre.

— Señor Hiruzen, vamos —le dijo su esposa, él apenas y había escuchado lo que dijo su primo por estar leyendo el periódico, pero hizo caso y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse. No entendía nada, no hasta que se encontró con la mirada suplicante de su hija; resignación fue lo único que pudieron dejar ver los ojos del padre.

— Papá, quédate… —movió los labios, pero terminó quedándose a solas con el de mirada reptil.

— Kushina-san, en el momento en que puse un pie en esta casa, la elegí como mi futura compañera de vida. Pero, antes de expresar mis sentimientos, creo que debo decirle las razones para casarme. Primero, es mi deber como clérigo el predicar el matrimonio con su ejemplo. Segundo, creo que podré estar…satisfecho si me caso. Y tercero, es un consejo de mi adorada protectora, Chiyo-sama, el que consiga una esposa.

De ahí ya no escuchó nada nuevo, le dijo que su objetivo al ir hasta ahí era casarse con alguna de las hijas, puesto que él era el heredero de esa finca y la unión resultaría muy conveniente. No prestó atención a las demás cosas que dijo hasta que lo vio arrodillándose. Ella, en toda respuesta, se sobresaltó y se puso de pie enseguida.

— No diré nada con respecto a la economía cuando estemos casados —dijo con ese tono siniestro que le caracterizaba. Pero en vez de tomarlo como un favor, como él esperaba, su prima se indignó y le reprochó su adelantamiento de los hechos, pues ella aún no le daba ninguna respuesta.

— Orochimaru…-san —no tuvo otra alternativa que llamarle así—, me halaga su ofrecimiento, pero temo que tendré que rechazarle.

El de pupilas alargadas se quedó pasmado por un segundo, pero luego dijo algo que sin duda causó gracia en Kushina, pues hacía obvia su incredulidad al verse rechazado.

— Sé que ustedes las mujeres no deben parecer muy ansiosas con… —pero la pelirroja le interrumpió nuevamente, alegando que estaba hablando completamente enserio. Él no podría hacerla feliz y ella era la última mujer del mundo que le haría feliz a él. Pero el pelinegro, convencido de que su rechazo no era más que una forma de reafirmar su fidelidad —además de tener en cuenta que, a pesar de sus cualidades, era poco probable que recibiera otra proposición de matrimonio—, siguió insistiéndole hasta que, ofendida por su último comentario relacionado con proposiciones de matrimonio, Kushina lo obligó a escucharla.

— ¡Yo no soy de esas que torturan a los hombres! Así que, comprenda, no puedo aceptarlo como mi futuro marido —y apenas dijo esto último se marchó por la puerta trasera. Enseguida la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Mikoto y Hana riendo sin parar por el rechazo que este había obtenido, a Mebuki intentando calmarlas, a Yoshino sorprendida por la indignación con la que su hermana se había ido por el granero y a Biwako totalmente pasmada. Pero no tardó en ir detrás de su hija que, si bien era a la que menos quería de las cinco, no permitiría que dejara pasar una oportunidad como esa.

Avisó a su esposo sobre el aprieto en el que estaban y le exigió que obligara a Kushina a casarse con su primo. Pero Hiruzen no entendía nada.

— Orochimaru-san le ha propuesto matrimonio a Shina, pero ella dice que no quiere. ¡Y ahora corremos el riesgo de que no quiera casarse con ella! —explicó atropelladamente, estaba agitada de tanto correr.

— ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo? —su esposa al parecer se alteró más de lo que estaba y le dijo con un tono un tanto brusco que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con ella. No tuvo más elección que ir donde su hija, a quien halló frente al lago. Su mujer le exigió que insistiera en su casamiento.

— Papá, por favor.

— ¡Tendrás esta casa! —No, no podía casarse con él— ¡Y salvarás a tus hermanas de la destitución!

— ¡No puedes obligarme! —su madre le reclamó a su marido para que dijese algo. Él le recalcó que su esposa quería que se casase con Orochimaru, pero ella le interrumpió encolerizada, diciéndole que si no aceptaba, entonces que se quitara de su vista.

— Shina, desde hoy serás una extraña para uno de tus padres. Tu madre no querrá volver a verte si no te casas con él…y yo no querré volver a verte si lo haces —fueron las últimas palabras del sabio padre. Su mujer se quedó boquiabierta y su hija le agradeció, dirigiéndose a la casa. Biwako no tardó en ir detrás de su hija, recriminándole por ser ingrata y diciéndole que no volvería a hablarle…pero a Kushina no le pudo valer menos.

— ¡Mebuki! —gritó cuando hubo llegado a su hogar, pero se preocupó al verla sentada al pie de las escaleras con una cara de profunda tristeza. Al instante le preguntó lo que sucedía, pero ella solo se limitó a mostrarle una carta.

•○•○•

— No entiendo que es lo que tuvo que suceder para que dejara la mansión de Uzu —dijo confundida mientras ayudaba a su hermana a empacar su ropa— ¡Es imposible que no sepa cuándo volverá!

Su hermana le dijo que leyera la carta, a esas alturas ya no le importaba. La pelirroja no se negó.

«Minato desea ver a su hermana y nosotros casi tanto como él. Por otro lado, Hotaru no tiene quien la iguale en belleza, elegancia y talento. Tanto que esperamos que mi hermano pronto la llame hermana (…).»

Entonces si habían vuelto a Konoha…

— ¿No está bastante claro? —cuestionó la rubia con amargura, habiendo captado de sobra la indirecta sobre el posible casamiento entre esa joven y Kizashi. Pero ella estaba segura de que Mei sabía de los sentimientos que tenía su hermano para con Mebuki, por lo mismo había decidido llevárselo para que la olvidara. Más no pudo convencer a su hermana, quien pensaba que su querida amiga era incapaz de engañar a nadie; Kushina rodó los ojos.

— Lo que pasa es que no me ama, nunca lo ha hecho… —la pelirroja la cortó al oír esas palabras, no iba a aguantar eso de su hermana, ¡por supuesto que la amaba!

— Ya sé, ve a la casa de los tíos. Cuando se entere de que estás en Konoha ira a verte —propuso terminando de colocar la ropa en la valija.

Al día siguiente su hermana partió con el deseo de volver a ver a Haruno.

— Pobre Mebuki, a veces, a las niñas les gusta sufrir por amor —le dijo su padre mientras veían a la rubia irse—. Ahora te toca a ti, Shina. Rechazaste a tu primo, estás libre para que alguien haga lo mismo contigo. ¿Qué hay de Fugaku Uchiha? Es un hombre agradable, cumpliría bien con la misión.

Ambos empezaron a reír por el comentario.

Se encontraba sola en el granero cuando fue intervenida por su mejor amiga, Tsume. Al parecer eran buenas noticias, pues no dejaba de sonreír…se equivocó.

— ¡¿Qué tú y Orochimaru qué?! —bramó al darse por enterada del compromiso entre ellos. ¡Era ridículo!

— Por favor Shina, no me mires así. ¡Me ofrece una casa cómoda y protección! Y seamos realistas, tengo veintisiete años y sigo viviendo con mis padres…yo…yo estoy asustada —por primera vez veía a su amiga mostrar miedo en sus facciones, siempre había sido una mujer tan fuerte, con tanto carácter como ella, que verla así la dejó abrumada—. Así que no te atrevas a juzgarme, ¡no te atrevas!

Y se marchó.

•○•○•

Pasaron días sin hablarse, ni siquiera se habían visto. Pero no fue hasta que recibió una carta suya que se alegró muchísimo. Por supuesto, como pedía en la carta, le contó todo lo ocurrido, desde la ida de su hermana a Konoha, hasta el traslado de la Policía Militar al sur de Uzushio, llevándose con ellos a Fugaku. Y, como otra petición en la carta, fue a verla.

— ¡Tsume! —gritó ella al verla en la entrada de su nueva casa; junto a ella estaba su primo, pero eso no le impidió el abrazarla con efusividad. Charlaron un rato sobre lo maravilloso que era para la Inuzuka tener su propia casa, hasta que se vieron obligadas a ir donde Orochimaru.

— Querida, debemos ir esta tarde a la casa de Chiyo-sama, nos ha invitado.

Una vez estuvieron en la enorme hacienda de la famosa protectora del primo de Kushina, Chiyo pudo conocerla.

— Así que Kushina-san es usted, le presento a mi hija —a su costado estaba sentada una joven de pelo negro con lentes. Pero la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a Namikaze caminando por el pasillo.

— Minato-san… ¿qué hace usted aquí? —cuestiono con sorpresa, pero disimulándola un poco al estar frente a Chiyo, por lo que sabía él se había ido a Konoha con su amigo, ¿o no?; la mujer le cuestionó si conocía a su sobrino, a lo que respondió que sí.

— Soy un invitado, Kushina-san — fue lo único que le respondió el rubio.

— Buenas tardes, soy Inoichi Yamanaka, primo de Minato —se presentó un hombre rubio, pero de un tono más opaco.

Lo que le siguió a su encuentro no fue muy agradable, pues tuvieron que cenar. La mujer le preguntó sobre sus talentos, la música, el dibujo, el canto; pero la respuesta a todas sus preguntas fue negativa. Chiyo se sorprendió, cinco hijas y ninguna instruida debidamente, totalmente inaceptable.

Tuvo que tocar el piano por petición de Chiyo-sama, y aunque al principio se negó —alegando que tocaba muy mal—, terminó accediendo. Mientras tocaba, Minato e Inoichi se le acercaron para iniciar una plática. Yamanaka quiso saber cómo había sido la conducta de su primo en el baile que se dio en la mansión del norte. Y ella, saboreando el triunfo de avergonzar a Namikaze, le contó toda la verdad.

— No bailó con una sola dama, a pesar de los pocos hombres que habían asistido —hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque Chiyo lo llamó. Cuando estuvieron los dos solos, Minato habló.

— No poseo el talento para hablar con gente que no he visto jamás —se sinceró.

— Entonces talvez debería practicar… —cuando vio que no se dirían nada más, empezó a tocar de nuevo. Y, para su felicidad, la velada pasó tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta estaba de vuelta en casa de su primo.

•○•○•

Había asistido a la misa de esa mañana junto a Tsume, pues la ocasión era "especial", por así decirlo. Resulta que Orochimaru debía dar el discurso. Pero, como si el tiempo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con su deseo de terminar pronto, esa mañana fue muy triste, puesto que llovía a cántaros. Debido a esto la gente se quedaba dormida.

Aunque ese no fue su caso ya que estaba sentada al lado de Inoichi, con quien empezó a conversar.

— ¿Cuánto durará su estadía aquí? —susurró. Él dijo que hasta que su primo así lo quisiera, pues estaba a su disposición—. Parece que todos lo están, me pregunto si se casará para asegurarse de que siga siendo así.

— Sin duda sería muy afortunada, Minato es un compañero muy leal. Me han contado que salvó a un buen amigo suyo de un casamiento imprudente.

— ¿Quién era el amigo? —no pudo decir más porque el carraspeo de Chiyo-sama, que estaba sentada a unos metros, los interrumpió. No pudo evitar posar su mirada en Minato, sentado al lado de su tía. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que le contestara.

— Su mejor amigo, Kizashi Haruno. Pues, según tengo entendido, creía que había que hacer muchos reparos a la joven. Parece ser que su familia no estaba a la altura.

— Y él…les separó… —Kushina estaba tan asombrada por el atrevimiento de ese Namikaze que poco faltaba para que se pusiese a llorar. Miró a Minato con tanto resentimiento que él pudo sentir la mirada intensa que le estaba siendo dirigida. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero esta vez fue ella quien desvió la vista.

No pudo soportarlo más, así que, ni bien terminó el evento echó a correr; no importándole la lluvia torrencial. Se quedó meditando todo lo que le había dicho Inoichi, y, sin más reparos, empezó a llorar. Aunque sus lágrimas no se notasen por las gotas de la lluvia.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Minato.

— Kushina-san, he luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto más. Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento, vine aquí con la única intención de verla a usted. He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición y circunstancias…pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle…que ponga fin a mi agonía —habló tan rápido que ella, remplazando el enojo por confusión, apenas le pudo entender.

— No comprendo que…

— La amo. Ardientemente —no podía creer lo que oía—. Por favor, le ruego que acepte mi mano.

Dentro de ese lío, pudo reaccionar a tiempo para dar una respuesta decente.

— Yo…me disculpo por las molestias que le he causado al hacer que se viera forzado a luchar, y lamento mucho haberlo hecho sufrir. No fue mi intención, se lo juro —fue lo único coherente que pudo decir, pero, a pesar de esto, él se vio obligado a hablar después de darse cuenta que no diría más.

— ¿Esa es su respuesta? ¿Se…está burlando de mí? —ella negó—. ¿Me está rechazando?

— Estoy segura de que podrá superarlo —él no podía caber en su asombro, razón por la cual quiso saber por qué se le rechazaba sin ninguna consideración—. Y yo a usted, ¿porque me ha dicho, con obvios deseos de ofenderme, que me quiere contra los dictados de su razón?

— No, no quise que usted viera eso de esa…

— Si hubiese sido mal educada tendría una excusa… ¡pero tengo otras razones que usted sabe muy bien!

— ¿Qué razones? —preguntó inmediatamente, dispuesto a escucharla.

— ¿Cree que podría enamorarme del hombre que hizo añicos, tal vez permanentemente, la felicidad de mi hermana? ¿Acaso lo niega? —el de ojos azules cambió su expresión al oírle decir eso.

— No, no lo hago —dijo, volviendo a tranquilizarse. Ella le preguntó sus razones—. Creí que el sentimiento no era mutuo, me di cuenta que él estaba más enamorado de ella que ella de él.

— ¡Ella es tímida! Usted convenció a Kizashi de que ella no le amaba…

— ¡Lo hice por su propio bien! —Minato estaba desesperado, ¡quería que ella entendiese por qué lo hizo! Kushina se quedó callada.

— Tal vez piensa que la fortuna de mi hermana también tuvo algo que ver, ¿no? —él negó al instante.

— ¡Yo no le haría eso a su hermana…aunque se sugirió! Era obvio que no era más que una unión ventajosa —pero ella malinterpretó su oración, indignándose de que Mebuki hubiera dado esa impresión— No es lo que piensa, me refiero a su familia. La falta de distinción de su madre, de sus tres hermanas menores e, incluso, de su padre.

Pero Kushina lo miró aun peor; se abofeteó mentalmente, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido en temas como esos?

— Perdóneme, usted y su hermana quedan fuera de esto.

—… ¿Y qué hay de Fugaku Uchiha? —decidió aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas. Pero la cara del rubio cambió al instante.

— ¿Uchiha? Parece muy interesada en sus problemas —dijo con cierto recelo, acortando la distancia entre ambos, quedando frente a frente.

— Cualquiera lo estaría al escuchar sus desgracias —obvió ella.

— Oh, sí, claro. Sus desgracias han sido terribles —dijo sarcásticamente.

— Usted arruinó su vida y encima tiene la facilidad de hablar de él con desprecio… —su cara no pudo expresar más reproche ante la actitud que él mostraba.

— Así que esa es la opinión que tiene de mí…le agradezco la franqueza. ¿Acaso esperaba que dijese que me encantaba la vulgaridad de su familia? —la pelirroja se sorprendió por las palabras toscas que había utilizado.

— ¡Desde el momento en que le conocí, su arrogancia me hizo darme cuenta de que usted sería el último hombre de la Tierra con el que me podría casar!

Todo su enojo, su ira y resentimiento concentrados en una sola frase, descargando todo lo que tenía dentro desde hace mucho tiempo; se había sentido realmente bien. Él la vio fijamente, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, era como si de un momento a otro, hubiera dejado de estar enojado. Su ceño fruncido se suavizó y su mirada se ablandó. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no la estaba viendo a los ojos…

Veía sus labios. Y lo siguiente que vio fue como se acercaba; Dios Santo, iba a besarla, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando vio que se detenía y volvía a mirarla fijamente, como si buscase su aprobación. Ella no hizo más que mirar sus labios por un solo segundo y regresar su vista hacia los ojos azules, ruborizada. Sí, sí quería.

Viendo esto, Minato volvió a acercar su rostro, y ella volvió a mirar sus labios. Pero grande fue su desilusión al verlo alejarse de nuevo, no se atrevía.

— Discúlpeme —aunque dudaba que esa disculpa fuera sincera, pues notaba, con vergüenza, que seguía mirando sus labios—, por haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

Y sin más, se fue. Dejándola devastada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Listo! Bueno, no me queda tiempo, así que solo pasaré a explicarles el título._

"_Van de la mano" hace referencia al título original "Orgullo y Prejuicio", en el cual el orgullo representa a Darcy y el prejuicio a Elizabeth. Y…bueno, me pareció lindo XD_

_Ya, hasta aquí no tengo nada más que decirles, excepto de que haré una segunda parte (pues quiero terminar la historia). Y que dejen reviews ;)_

_¡Matta ne!_

_Carol. _


End file.
